


#9 - I Will Never Give Up On You

by angelsandbrowncoats



Series: Eurovision 2017 Fanfic Challenge [35]
Category: A Very Potter Musical Series - Team StarKid
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, follows the plot of like every quirreldemort fic ever, minor depression, oh well it was fun, this is ridiculous and looks like middle-school level writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 13:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11060292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsandbrowncoats/pseuds/angelsandbrowncoats
Summary: Voldemort doesn't know what to do now that his plans for world domination have failed. Quirrell has a few ideas.





	#9 - I Will Never Give Up On You

**Author's Note:**

> This pairing is literally so much fun.

"Look Quirrell, man, I don't even know what the point is anymore. I used to have a purpose, you know? World domination, killing toddlers, that I _understood_. What am I doing now?"

Voldemort was sitting on the edge of Quirrell's couch, staring into a mug of tea that was getting steadily colder. He wasn't quite as pale as he'd been when he'd first returned, having done nothing but recover strength since getting Quirrell out of that... that _place_. He hated thinking about it. What had he been thinking, letting his friend be tortured like that? No wonder he'd never had friends before. He was a terrible one.

"Voldemort, it's alright. Most people go through a questioning stage when their lives have changed as dramatically as yours. You just need to find a new purpose. What do you like?"

"What do I... like?" Voldemort hummed. He'd never really thought too much about it before, "Snakes and power. Dancing! I _love_ dancing. And... and you," the last he said more quietly. What if Quirrell got mad? What if he thought he was lying? He _did_ send the poor guy to Azkaban.

"Me?" Quirrell was gaping at him, "Do you really mean that?"

"Of course I mean it! We're friends, aren't we?"

"Yes, if you want to be," Quirrell answered perhaps a tad too quickly.

"Well I do. But I can't offer you a part of the world anymore. I... I failed, Quirrell. I'm never going to rule the world, and if you stick with me, I'll just drag you down too."

"Maybe," Quirrell shrugged, "Or maybe I'll keep you upright until you can stand on your own again. We're a team, Voldemort. We're better together."

"I guess..."

"Now come on, dancing is a good start. You could join a dance troupe. Or be a choreographer. Or something else. I promise you, I will find you a new purpose."

Voldemort nodded, "Thank you, Quirrell. You're the best. I'm... I'm sorry I broke down on you like that. You shouldn't have to see that."

"Hey, it's alright. I'm here for you," Quirrell assured him, "You can tell me anything."

"Anything?"

"Yeah, anything."

"Then you won't get mad if I tell you that I think I love you?"

Quirrell froze, "Um, what... did you say?"

"I always thought love was stupid, but I'm not sure what else this could be. I feel really happy when you're around, like I could fly - which I can, but that's not the point. And I want to make _you_ happy. Take care of you. I don't understand, but it's true. I thought maybe you would know what to do?"

Quirrell let out a sort of shocked whimper, "You. You love me?"

"I think so."

With a timid yet triumphant grin, Quirrell replied, "I love you, too."

"Um... Can I kiss you?" Voldemort wasn't quite sure what to do, but he thought that's what was supposed to come next, and he defintely _wanted_ to.

"Yes."

And so they did. Many times. In this moment, they knew nothing of their future, but if they did, they'd discover that within the year they'd adopt a daughter. They were an extremely unlikely couple, but does it have to be the stable, predictable ones who end up with the healthy families? I've never thought so.


End file.
